Kyana
Who is Kyana? Kyana, formerly known as 'xxKyanaxx', is known to some as "the lustful heroine of many personalities". Please remember that events described in this article is roleplay and acting. Actions done in-character does not reflect on the actual person portraying the character! History and Lore Roflgator (Rob) discovered Kyana in her 'Clamhead form' at an MMD (MikuMikuDance) night club in early 2018 while humorously searching for a candidate to devour his anus for $5000; luckily for him, the naive clamhead temptress offered her services to do it. xxKyanaxx offered to eat Rob's colleague Briteone's ass "free of charge". After the short, lewd and hilarious exchange, Roflgator was impressed by her dedication and recruited her to his hard drive and thus, Kyana's history with Rob's crew began. Clamhead Kyana and BriteOne eventually got married in The Great Pug by R3dzDead. After the ceremony, both were serenaded by Chipz improvising a song dedicated to their 'Ass-Eating' endeavors. She would later join Rob's so-called 'Bunny Harem' at the Pug, serving as a part-time waitress. After various raunchy and promiscuous escapades with various people, including WiFiPunk, XxCORREYxx, and Sneakiii, Kyana would eventually begin dating Foreigner, the staunch bodyguard of Rob and Jor Rilla. However, as of June 2018, Foreigner and Kyana were no longer together. She is considered one of Drekwiz's "Mamas" and has been on a date with VII. In her own words, she dated Drek in the day, and her latest fling S0ra at night. Her ex, Foreigner, would seemingly become jealous of them, trying to intimidate S0ra whenever he sees them. On June 24th, Kyana would announce to Rob that S0ra and Foreigner began their own relations, with them claiming they're just "bros being bros". Kyana and S0ra would break up a couple days later, while continuing to participate in Drek's "Wachelor/Mamabowl" where his "mamas" compete to be his "Top Mama". She would make it all the way down to the last round, but end up being the runner-up to Justaminx. Kyana would later tell Rob that she "wanted" to lose. Kidnapping During the Mafia Wars arc (Season 1 of the 'Legends of Roflgator') where a war between Rob's bar and the encroaching Calzone Mafia escalated, Emery and Kyana were both lured away and held for ransom by 'Uncle' Tommy, an associate of the Calzones. Kyana would escape and report back to Rob; a retrieval team was assembled and Uncle Tommy's beach house was raided. Although Buza was shot and lost his body for awhile, through hard negotiation and coercion, Rob and crew would successfully retrieve Emery and scare off the mafioso. Personality Kyana is known for her bubbly, naive, and seemingly air-headed persona, punctuated by her wacky antics around her friends, leading some to think she's "crazy" or simply too hard to truly understand. However she's surprisingly thoughtful and known to become fairly personal with those that she chooses to trust. She's not as empty-headed or incompetent as Shrimp, but definitely more dangerous in terms of giving her any type of control over anything complex. Her favorite pastime in VRChat is to sit in front of mirrors, especially the ones in the Great Pug and the Avatar Testing maps. In-game, she does not like the minutia of maintaining committed (monogamous) relationships and the hassle of dating in general, preferring to skip ahead to the "good stuff". This has led to many guys being "buddies" of hers, to which she doesn't mind. She would eventually announce that she's finally decided to pursue a full-fledged committed relationship with S0ra, "taking it slow". However, this would fall through as well. Trivia *Kyana can sit in front of mirrors in any VRChat map for hours. *She pulls off a really good Nuts impersonation. *IRL, she likes to dip bread in Coca-cola and various beverages. *She speaks some Japanese and likes communicating with Japanese VRChat players. *She occasionally does very entertaining cooking streams on her Twitch channel. *Though she claims she lost her talent for drawing she is really great at it. *While Kyana is sick, she has a really cute voice that makes you wanna bully her while protecting her. (Editor's note: BasedBanky posted this) *Currently creating her own world filled with avatars which she streams her progress. *In demon form, it was believed that she could be related to Leyley. Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/kyana *Twitter: https://twitter.com/Kyana_VR *Chipz sings his improv 'Ass Eating Song' to Kyana and BriteOne. Gallery OG_Kyana_Briteone_Marriage.jpg|Kyana and BriteOne get wed by R3dzdead in The Great Pug Kyana Demon.jpg|Demon Kyana Blue Man Kyana Exorcised.jpg|Kyana being exorcised by followers of Blue Man Kyana and Sora4.jpg|Kyana and S0ra at the Gator Bar Kyana and Kenzokuk2.jpg|Kyana with her anime boy granddad Kenzokuk Sorry and Kyana2.jpg|Kyana and Sorry Sorry and Kyana3.jpg Category:Characters Category:People Category:Humans